The Fellowship
by Blizzard The Fox-Hog
Summary: Sonic is fatally wounded during a battle with Dr. Eggman. While he recovers Shadow forges a team of highly capable fighters to take him down once and for all. But how will the team cope when they have to deal with hoards of egg-bots and each other? My first FanFiction! Main pairings are OCxTikal, ShadowxRouge, TailsxCream, SonicxAmy and KnucklesxJasmine.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**The rewrite is here! I will be editing current chapters and writing new ones so if you enjoy it and please review as it would help me if I knew what you would like to see in the story. The first few chapters might be a bit short but I'll try to make them longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the "Sonic The Hedgehog" characters, places or anything (apart from Blizzard and his home) they belong to SEGA. Jasmine belongs to Shadow lover 123 and the cover image is from Burtn's stock on deviantART.**

It was all but quiet in Station Square; shoppers littered the streets, birds clouded the sky and all the while **he** was watching. After all the battles fought and all the wars waged in this city, people still found a way to ignore it all and continue blissfully unaware that the fight would return; more ruthless than the last. This was

_'Typical...'_ Shadow thought as he looked down upon the crowded city. _'These humans have no idea how dangerous the world can be'_. Then suddenly a familiar blue hedgehog invaded his vision. _'What's the Faker up to now?'_. He tracked his rival's movements until the small speck finally came to a halt. Shadow should've known Sonic ate chilli dogs for breakfast, he was starting to wonder if he ever ate anything else. _'It's habits like that which stops work from getting done, and when people hurt we'll all know who to blame'._

Only a second passed before his attention was dragged away as screaming barraged his ears and a huge airship appeared in the sky above them. Shadow gave it the normal lookover and quickly realised it wasn't normal for an Eggman invention, this looked powerful. He had no intention of talking this head on, but Sonic on the other hand. The hero dashed at it, attempting to break through one of the windows so he could gain entry. Shadow was confused at why the Doctor was allowing this to happen, that was until he witnessed the man himself sneak behind Sonic in his small custom ship.

"Behind you!" Shadow yelled.

Explosions showered the airship's side yet the famous blue blur remained unscathed, landing on top of a nearby building. "Nice try Eggman but now it's over!" the hedgehog shouted. "On the contrary I believe it's just beginning," he smugly replied. Sonic knew what was coming and dodged the egg-bots that had snuck up behind him but before he could counterattack, felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. 'What is this!?' he thought pulling a small dart from the wound. "Do you like it? It's a diluted form of strychnine, kills slowly but painfully". Sonic's vision turned blurry and his muscules started to stiffen and ache.

_'I can't win while he has an advantage like his eggbots would swarm me before I had the chance to even throw a punch. I hate to admit it but I need help if I'm going to stop him this time'_. The blue hero's legs finally gave in and he collapsed on the floor while Shadow just stood there watching.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Leader

**For future reference here are the ages for the characters (needed them older for the later Chapters).**

**Sonic-21**

**Amy-20**

**Shadow-29**

**Rouge-26**

**Blizzard-23**

**Tikal-21**

**Knuckles-24**

**Jasmine-23**

**Blaze-25**

**Silver-22**

**Tails-19**

**Cream-18**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the "Sonic The Hedgehog" characters or places (apart from Blizzard and his home) they belong to SEGA. Jasmine belongs to Shadow lover 123 and the cover image is from Burtn's stock on deviantART.**

**Shadow's POV**

"Hey he's waking up," was what I could hear from the other room. Tails had stayed with him the entire night and for once I wouldn't blame him. The kid looks up to the Faker like a little brother would look up to their older sibling, like I looked up to Maria. I still remember the way she smiled at me, the way her eyes would light up with joy when we watched the world turn below us, the way she saw life as a beautiful and precious thing. She didn't deserve to die on that ship, she should be in my place. I will keep my promise, I must keep my promise.

"SONIKU!". Seems Amy's already in there, might as well tell Faker that **I** had to save his worthless hide.

**Third-Person View**

Looking over at his rival Shadow saw the full extent of the damage that Eggman's poison had caused. Pale skin was visible where patches Sonic's quills had fallen out, blood stains covered the sheets and pillows of the hospital bed and there were bruises on his wrists from where the doctors must have restrained him.

"Shadow..." After hearing the anguish in the blue hero's voice, Shadow could only feel pity for him. "I'm here" "You need to stop Eggman, bring the others together. You have..." Suddenly his body started to spasm, shocking everyone and causing the doctor to run in. He quickly held Sonic down by his wrists. "Nurse we need a sedative! And it's best you all leave," he said motioning the three towards the door.

Once outside the three began to talk. "What are we going to do guys?" Tails started. "We find Eggman and make him..." "That's not going to work Amy" Shadow interrupted. "What do you mean?" "I saw the Doctor's arsenal, if we even attempt to make a move on him we would be outnumbered and outgunned" "Then find a way to get past his defences!" Everyone looked at Amy as she stormed down the hallway. "Don't worry she'll cool down when she realises the bigger picture" the yellow fox assured. "So what's the plan?" he asked turning to face Shadow. "We call everyone together at your place, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, we'll need them all".

As they walked out of the hospital Tails started to wonder about his dark friend 'Why was he so worried about Sonic? He's never been concerned about him' "So which way is your workshop?" The fox looked up to see his counterpart staring at him with an inquisitive look. "It's a couple miles south of here" "Ok, we'll take the train" "Can't you use chaos control?" "Yeah, but that's really draining on me" An awkward silence fell upon the two for a minute, until Tails came up with a way to lighten the mood. "Bet that I can beat you to the station" he said to the hedgehog, a sly smile forming on his face. "Ha! you're on" Suddenly Shadow started to run leaving his competitor dumbfounded. "Hey no fair!" Tails replied, whilst taking off himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Now Hiring

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the "Sonic The Hedgehog" characters or places (apart from Blizzard and his home) they belong to SEGA. Jasmine belongs to Shadow lover 123 and the cover image is from Burtn's stock on deviantART.**

"Where is everyone! It's been two hours and no-one has turned up!" a rather enraged hedgehog shouted whilst pacing the room. "Amy's still at the hospital with Sonic, Rouge is working on some assignments for GUN and I have no clue what's going on with the others" "You would think Sonic's 'friends' would care more about their pal being poisoned with psychotic madman with a superiority complex" 'For once I have to agree with him, what are they doing that's more important than a friend's life?' the young fox thought, feeling slightly angry at how not one person had came. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door. "It seems that 'Plan B' has arrived" Shadow joked. "Plan B?" "Yeah, listen stay here for a minute I have to make sure these guys aren't going to kill us" With that he moved towards the door opening it slowly.

The already cold room seemed to freeze in his presence. A cold set of mysterious blue eyes scanned the room - meeting with Shadow's a friendly smile spread across the stranger's face. He walked into the room, his mess of aqua blue hair trailed behind him. Frost seemed to form where he stood before dissipating into nothingness. Brushing at the snow white tuft of hair on his chest looked like it would send sprinkles of snowflakes spiralling into the room.

"Geez, it's freezing out there" The stranger joked, smirking as he walked further into the room.

"I was told you were the humorous type Blizzard"

"Only outside of missions, good for morale" Both shook hands before Shadow remembered that they were missing one person.

"Where's the girl?"

"Right behind you..." he heard a feminine voice say. Turning he saw the being he had indeed asked for. She was of medium height, only slightly shorter than himself and looked surprisingly similar. The quills that covered her were of the same colour as his and they were styled in the same position. She was literally the female version of him.

"You must be Jasmine then?"

"I must be". she replied walking towards the sofa on the other side of the room.

"Don't worry, she's just slow to trust new people" the aqua fox-hog reassured.

"Anyone mind telling me what the hell's going..." the young fox stopped when he saw the stranger's two tails. Blizzard noticed where he was looking and knew that he had some explaining to do but now was not the time and they would have to discuss it later.

"Shall we talk about the plan then?" he asked trying to bury the topic in the back of his head.

"Sure, take a seat and I'll go get the maps"

Both Blizzard and Tails went to sit down and even though they both wanted to break the silence, neither of them had the guts to speak until Jasmine started.

"So this your place kid?"

"Technically it's my second home but I spend most of my time here now"

"Looks more like a small factory than a house" Blizzard added.

"Yeah I've been meaning to add an extension to the hanger for some time now"

"You have a hanger!?" both shouted in disbelief.

Shadow walked back into the room clutching what looked like a hundred different pieces of paper, placing on the table he searched through them until he found the one he needed.

"These are the blue prints to one of Eggman's bases, GUN raided it last week and they've been really interested of this room here" he claimed pointing towards one of the blocks on the sheet.

"What to do you think is in there?" the youngest of the group asked.

"Hopefully something that will tell us what he's planning"

"How will we get in? We going to just walk in and expect it to be open?" Jasmine sarcastically remarked.

"We'll need security codes to get past the door, Rouge probably has a copy of them"

"Great so we find your friend, get the codes and hit the base"

"Um, it might be even simpler then that..." The three gave Tails a confused look. "Her GPS tracker says that she's at the base right now"

"We might as well get moving then" Shadow replied already making his way out of the workshop.

**Blizzard and Jasmine have joined the team! Hope you enjoyed chapter 3, I'll be writing author notes at the end of parts from now on as it feels like the right place to put them. So please review and tell me what you think, it helps me to understand what I should do to improve my work. Next Chapter: The Corrupt**


	4. Chapter 4: The Corrupt

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the "Sonic The Hedgehog" characters or places (apart from Blizzard and his home) they belong to SEGA. Jasmine belongs to Shadow lover 123 and the cover image is from Burtn's stock on deviantART.****

Deep in the deserts of the Mystic Ruins Shadow and his team were waiting. He had called Rouge but she didn't pick up so he wanted to survey the base before going in. "They've got armed guards patrolling the perimeter and watchmen positioned on the roof of the building" Blizzard explained to his comrades. "Not that protected for a base full of Eggman's plans" Tails replied. "All the security must be internal, wouldn't you say Shadow?" "Huh? oh yeah, sure..."

**Blizzard's POV**

I haven't known Shadow for that long but I can already tell that this is odd behaviour for him, wasn't he meant to be the stone-cold badass that wasn't phased by anything? "There! See where the vent comes out on the roof" I follow the yellow fox's finger to the outlet he was pointing to. "Yeah I see it" "We could distract the guards and send someone through there! According to the blue-prints they'll bypass all the agents and end up in the main room" "Whoa hold on there kid why would we need to do that? We're just supposed to be checking for any signs of attack" "Just coming up with a backup plan in case things go south" he says to me with a childish smile. I hope things don't go like that, I'm not paid enough to kill military. "Where's Jasmine?" I hear Shadow ask from behind us. "She's setting up a sniper's perch on that ridge over there, I tried to..." "Good, we're going to need her there if things get bad" I almost don't feel the need to turn to Tails as I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was already smirking. "Oh alright you're right I'm wrong, let's just get this over with" after hearing me say that Tails burst out laughing and Shadow started walking towards the base.

**Third-Person View**

"Ok here's what we're going to do, Jasmine you're looking over me from the sniper's perch. If you see anything suspicious, such as me getting shot at then open fire" "Got you covered" "Blizzard you and Tails are with me, but whatever happens you get to that computer!" the 'team' leader shouted, gaining only a nod from Blizzard. "Ok let's go"

As they started walking into the first checkpoints of the massive structure they were greeted by one of GUN's many soldiers. He was a middle-aged man with chiselled features and short blond hair. An abundance of scars littered his face showing off his past 'glories'. He stands straight upon seeing the group and salutes as he calmly says "Operative Shadow Sir! The Commander told us to expect you" "Did he? That's weird..." the ebony hedgehog replied. "Because I haven't spoken to him for months!" and with that Shadow cast a chaos spear at the agent catching him by surprise.

A bloody and destructive battle soon occurred with Shadow sending waves of chaos related powers towards his opponents. He had been practising for something like this and learnt how to use his powers without needing to verbally pronounce it first. Meanwhile Blizzard and Tails were taking cover behind one of the many overturned trucks that littered the battlefield. Blizzard was hurling spikes of ice while his younger partner screamed into his radio, informing Jasmine of who and what to shoot. "Tails! We have an opening, we could make it into the base through that door there!" "Ok" He replied uncertain about his friend's plan. As they ran Blizzard used his powers to make a shield that would protect them; However one shot still pierced his shoulder before they made it into the base. "You alright? I saw the shot from here" Jasmine called over the radio "I'll live, let's move" the turquoise fox-hog pushed on, ignoring the pain that the bullet had caused.

**Jasmine's POV**

"Good..." was all I got to say before I lost his signal. I've known Blizzard since the day I was 'born', yet I still worry when he is hurt. He tells me I'm too overprotective, that I'm just being silly and I should focus on myself. But how can I when he's always the one that does the dangerous jobs/ Planting bombs, infiltrating hideouts it makes no difference. He leaves me now choice but to worry for him. "Jasmine, do you think you can clear out the men on the catwalk?" I wake up from my little world and ready my gun, aiming for the agents one by one...

**Third-Person View (Following Blizzard and Tails)**

The two heroes ran down the corridors at top speed facing almost no obstacles as they made their way to the computer room. "You would think that either Eggman or these guys would set up some defences inside the complex" Tails shouted. "Ha, now if we run into something I have the perfect reason to blame you!" "That's not fair!" Blizzard chuckled leaving his yellow companion slightly angry.

Arriving at the HUB of the facility, Tails started to copy and de-code certain encrypted files whilst Blizzard looked on starting to get extremely nervous. 'Come on man it's now or never' he thought to himself. "Tails?" "Yeah?" "I need to tell you something" "Alright" the yellow fox replied. Pushing Tails gently on the floor so he gets into a sitting position. "I am you're half-brother..." Tails soon froze as soon as he heard what Blizzard said, his mind still processing what just happened. "What?" "We both have the same mom, however my dad was a hedgehog and part of the ice clan that now occupies the frozen part of angel island. Slowly Tails started to smile and suddenly leapt on Blizzard, hugging him tightly. "Can't breath!" Blizzard managed to cough out. "Sorry" A large beep soon echoed throughout the room. "The download's done!" "Shadow we have the data, exiting the base now" "Good work guys, see you at home"

**For starters I want to say sorry for not updating in a while, it's just been hard to plan the style/pacing for this chapter. However I now have the next few figured out, don't forget to review. Next Chapter: When Angels Fall**


	5. Chapter 5: The Corrupt (Epilogue)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the "Sonic The Hedgehog" characters or places (apart from Blizzard and his home) they belong to SEGA. Jasmine belongs to Shadow lover 123 and the cover image is from Burtn's stock on deviantART.****

"That was awesome!" a rather ecstatic Tails said walking into his workshop. "Did you see how huge that explosion was!? It was bigger than the entire of Twinkle Park!" "Exaggerating a little bit there aren't you?" Blizzard replied as he chuckled about his brother's foolishness. After getting comfortable on the couch, the fox-hog looked over the data they had collected. Dates and places appeared on the monitor and as he clicked the first one the screen changed to a picture of a green emerald and a page full of text. Skim reading through it Blizzard found several things interesting but one particular sentence caught his attention instantly. "Master Emerald could re-vive Project Shadow".

The door opening was able to pull Blizzard's attention away from the screen, he intended to talk to Shadow but he wanted to wait till Jasmine was gone. "But you didn't have to blow it up!" Rouge shouted as she walked into the workshop, Shadow and Jasmine following. "It's not my fault that there was a gas canister there!" the black hedgehog replied easily as angry. The two stood in front each other almost in fighting stances until suddenly Blizzard spoke. "Shadow can I talk to you for a sec'?" The two walked into the other room to make sure no-one else heard them. "What?" "I found something... disturbing in the files we collected" the aqua fox-hog handed the PDA to Shadow with a worried expression. "When I first met Jasmine I found her in a pod-like container, she had no memory of who she was and the writing on the pod said "Project Shadow" "Just like me…" shadow replied even more worried. "Exactly that's one of the reasons I accepted the job from you, now look at the first entry on this dossier…" Shadow's face turned into one of pure terror and he quickly rushed out of the room.

"We're going to Angel Island!" "Why?" asked a confused Tails. "The Doctor wants the Master Emerald, and this time he has nothing o lose…"

**First of sorry for not updating, my laptop broke and I have had to spend ages trying to get a new one. I know this is a shorter chapter but I thought I needed to add a bit more backstory to Blizzard and Jasmine before the next one, which is a very important chapter for both of them. Hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to review it helps ****a lot. **


	6. Chapter 6: When Angels Fall

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the "Sonic The Hedgehog" characters or places (apart from Blizzard and his home) they belong to SEGA. Jasmine belongs to Shadow lover 123 and the cover image is from Burtn's stock on deviantART.****

Above the streets of Station Square, a battle is raging. The normally peaceful scenery of Angel Island is corrupted by fire and the sight of Eggman's army. However one lone echidna is still fighting to hold off this enemy, little does he know help had just arrived. Seemingly out of no-where, three beings dropped in front of Knuckles sending him into an even more cautious stance. "Who are you!? Explain yourselves!" he questioned furiously. An egg-bot leapt for Knuckles but one of the strangers stopped it with a chaos spear, the echidna inspected his saviour's face, it was Shadow. "Shadow? What are you doing here?" "Saving your annoying ass!" he replied in his normal monotone voice.

The battle carried on for what seemed like hours, all the while the bots had been wearing the group down. Tails had been using the Tornado to clear lines where the group needed to go but eventually they damaged the plane's right wing and it crashed on the other side of the island. "This isn't gonna work guys, we need a new plan" Jasmine yelled over the sounds of clashing metal and explosions. Suddenly a scorched Egg Breaker crashes through the trees next to them, turning up the ground in the process. "I thought I destroyed that thing ages ago!" the ebony hedgehog moaned. "I got a plan, run!" A extremely scared Tails claimed. "Don't be such a cliche." Shadow jumped onto the torso of the large mech and prepared a chaos spear in his hands, however he was thrown off before he could finish his attack. Blizzard took his place and froze the ground beneath the robot's legs, holding it in place, then firing shard towards it's head, he hit it's eyes instantly blinding it. The mech was flailing around destroying everything around it and slowly breaking off it's casing. Eventually after minutes of mindless destruction the last of the mech's armour was removed, revealing it's power source; it started to spark and vibrate violently as the group realised it was about to implode. Ice covered the giant machine and shortly it glowed an orange haze, then decimating only to leave what seemed to be a normal ice sculpture. "I better be getting paid extra for that!"

Observing his surroundings, Knuckles now noticed the devastation Eggman had caused. The forest was all but destroyed with incinerated ground and shattered trees making up his vision. "My home..." "I'm sorry Knuckles" Jasmine comforted. "All we can do now is protect the emerald." Then it hit him, the Egg Breaker was a diversion, the Master Emerald was unprotected! He ran s fast as he could, nearly leaving the rest of the group behind. However when he reached the shine everything was quiet and Eggman was no-where to be seen. Shadow was the first to speak. "This makes no sense, why would the Doctor attack but not take the emerald while we were busy?"

"You know me Shadow..." A familiar voice boomed. "I like a challenge!" The group turned to witness their enemy, he was using something surprisingly different from his normal assortment of tech. This time he wore a normal size power suit and only had a few eggbots accompanying him. Jasmine let her rage take over her and charged towards him. His reactions were to quick though and caught her by the head before chucking her aside. "I am greatly disappointed though" With that he released an energy based attack that stunned the others. Throwing Jasmine aside Eggman walked up to the Master Emerald feeling it's power and causing him to grin manically. "No!" Blizzard screamed as he performed a jumping downward punch, hitting the side of the Doctor's face. "You just made this personal..."

"You filthy rodent!" The Doctor yelled as he began to viciously attack his opponent, striking key organs to quickly bring Blizzard down. As the weakened hedgehog fell to his knees he coughed up blood and moaned in pain. "I ho.. uo.." His words were masked by his pained cries and the continuous groans of his friends. "What was that?" Eggman asked grinning as he moves closer his enemy. "I said I hope you have insurance..." Confused, Doctor Eggman suddenly felt sharp pain in his right side. Then as he looked down he saw Blizzard retract his icy hand from his suit leaving only ripped electrics and a large hole. "God damn you!" The man angrily threw Blizzard aside and continued towards the shrine before him. "Check..."

Before the Doctor was able to grab the master emerald the unthinkable happened... Blizzard had stabbed an ice spike into the emerald. "...Mate" he said with a smile. He looked towards Shadow laughing as the group teleported away. "You fool!" Eggman proclaimed. Jumping into a small shuttle Eggman turned, "I would give you a lift but no pets are allowed" he chuckled before flying off moments before the shrine exploded. Blizzard was pierced by shards of the powerful relic and screamed in pain as the island plummeted, crashing directly into Station Square...

**The author has returned! How is Blizzard going to get out of this one? Why did the others leave him to die? And why does Eggman want to revive Project Shadow? Introducing more characters (and probably more plot holes) in the next chapter... An Echidna and a Pond**


End file.
